1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a captioned image reproducing device, a captioned image reproducing method and a program which reproduces a captioned image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technology which separately outputs caption information of a captioned image and image information thereof on a display unit.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-18491 discloses a caption display device which extracts a caption text, to which a display time is added, from a stream, and when a user selects a caption text, synthesizes the selected caption text with an image corresponding to the selected caption text, and displays the synthesized image.